Hidden Treasure
= Hidden Treasure This Guide will tell you how to get to all of the Hidden Treasure in Chantelise. It includes what the treasure is, the Priest's hint and how to get the Hidden Treasure. Once a Hidden Treasure has been obtained, a Thankful Statue will replace it if the Treasure is opened again. There are exceptions for a few treasures, such as Ruined Main Gate's Hidden Treasure, which allows you to have 2 Wooden Shields. The Plains Tutorial 3 *Treasure: Gold Pedestal *Priest's Hint: "Face down the powerful enemy!" (0 HP) After cleaning out the area and opening the exit, head towards the south-east part of the area and climb up a slope to get to a little off-shoot. There are four silver slimes here. They have a crazy defense, so you need to be wearing gloves to get any damage on them. Just keep smacking them with the last hit of your combo. It'll do 4 damage with Leather Gloves, but their HP is low enough to make it quick work nonetheless. Terran Ruins Path to the Ruins *Treasure: Ferromin *Priest's Hint: "If you wait long enough, something strong may appear..." (1 HP) After getting rid of all the enemies and opening the exit, head back towards the start and a lil' silver slime will be floating around. Slaughter it for the chest. Ruined Main Gate *Treasure: Wooden Shield *Priest's Hint: "If something looks suspicious, hit it!" (1 HP) Hit the upper-left pillar in the square of four in the top part of the stage. The chest'll come right up, like a goddamned daisy. Grand Staircase *Treasure: Leather Gloves *Priest's Hint: "Treasure does love hiding in the dark." (2 HP) Destroy all the torches. You don't have to clear the enemies first, but the first time through it's damn helpful to do so, 'specially those eyeballs. Hall *Treasure: Focus Staff *Priest's Hint: "Try destroying the thing that feels out-of-place." (2 HP) Grab some long-range magic (fire, wind or water) and go up the stairs, scoop around the right wall, jumping as needed, hop onto the chandelier and use magic to explode the barrel on the far wall. Cave *Treasure: Speedboots *Priest's Hint: "Try slaying the strongest enemies first." (2 HP) Ignore all enemies and make a beeline to the exit. There's a skeleton by the end. Destroy him first without killing any other enemies (not ONE) and the chest'll pop. Remember that skeletons drop gems, so don't worry your pretty little head too much. Deepest Caverns *Treasure: Ferromin *Priest's Hint: "Torment the enemy before you kill them! Yes, torment!" (3 HP) You have to destroy the arms of the Golem. This is kinda tricky if you're new to the game, but it's easiest done by either gathering as many water crystals as you can from either enemies through the dungeon or from the slimes in-boss and targeting the crystals on the boss' arms and letting loose. The arms don't have that much HP, but it can be annoying if you have low HP. Once the second arm drops, the chest will show right up. Insect King's Lair *Treasure: Back Scratcher *Priest's Hint: "Remember to keep your head cool." (3 HP) Get all the big boss-bugs into the pool of water on the right side of the room. This is done easily by standing at the back of the pool and just waiting. They'll come to you. Ignan Ruins The Mountain Path *Treasure: Common Shield *Priest's Hint: "Nature provides the drums, you provide the beat!" (2 HP) There are five boulders sitting around the state. Simply smack em with your girl-hook and that's that. Pretty simple. Volcano Path *Treasure: Tough Gloves *Priest's Hint: "Break the barrels!" (2 HP) This one's kinda tricky. Run around the spiral until you're at the curve that runs along the start of the path. Jump down where your little mini-map arrow points just after the turn at the entrance. You'll fall down onto a little ledge with a barrel. Smash that sun'bitch and the chest will show up. Lava Pools *Treasure: Ferromin *Priest's Hint: "Don't destroy things just because they're in your way." (3 HP) There is a group of four barrels that block the right path from the start. You need to avoid breaking those until after the stage is cleared. You accomplish this by heading left, up the path and jumping from the high point onto the right side of the map. Make sure you clean up all the enemies on the left side first. Once you clear out all the enemies and the path opens, crack dem barrels and what what. Entrance to the Ruins *Treasure: Standard Charm *Priest's Hint: "Some treasures like tight, enclosed spaces." (3 HP) There's a small gap on the second level, to the right of the staircase. In this gap there's a silver enemy - one of those god-awful mushroom-shell jerks. Hit him with magic or just time it right and kill him outright to get the chest. Halls of Flame *Treasure: Winged Boots *Priest's Hint: "Do one lap without stopping." (3 HP) If you look at the map, there's a hallway that runs a route in a complete path to both sides of the entrance hall. Starting from the top of the left staircase, do a complete lap around without stopping (You'll have to jump the holes, but that's cool. Just don't stop!) and when you get back to the top of the staircase, the chest will show up as your checkered flag. Mural Room *Treasure: Strongarm Band *Priest's Hint: "Well, don't just drop it anywhere." (4 HP) Knock the enemy crab into all four of the holes. You only need to knock him in just once per hole. Lock onto him and run in quickly to bait him and he'll swing a claw. Sneak him and attack at the base of his claw, aiming for his face. At the end of your little combo, he'll get knocked back a jump. Just get him near a hole and pop him in. It's a little frustrating to learn the timing, but it can easily be done on the first visit and afterwards, you'll know how to really kick his ass (or shell). Colliseum *Treasure: Cat Statue *Priest's Hint: "Try going out of your way to be in dangerous places." (4 HP) Stand on the lip of the main platform for 10 seconds. This is easier done in the entrance stretch so that no monster can get to you. You'll have to stand on the lip for a little longer then you think, just long enough for you to doubt it's working, but just have patience. Aquan Ruins Wetlands *Treasure: Mermaid Shoes *Priest's Hint: "Don't you hate the water, sometimes?" (3 HP) Get to the end without touching water. This can be done without clearing the stage, thank god. Slap on those air-dash boots you got from the Hidden Chest in the Halls of Flame and head straight from the start, air-dashing over the little streams of water between land and remember that you can dash multiple times in the air. Once you get near the end, the chest will come up. Bridge to the Ruins *Treasure: Fire Crystal *Priest's Hint: "Try crossing that bridge." (3 HP) With your air boots still on, hop on the rail of the bridge (either side is fine, but I always do the left) and stay on it until you reach the end. You don't want to touch the bridge, just the railing. Use your air dash to get over the U's in the rail and when you get to the end the chest will air-pear. I know that joke didn't make any sense. Humor me. Spiral Corridor *Treasure: Pretty Wand *Priest's Hint: "Immerse yourself in the lake." (3 HP) Head up the accursed spiral walk until past the second wooden plank. Keep an eye out on the left and you'll see a little pool of water hooked in the center. Hop off and stand in this pool and the chest will appear... all the way at the bottom of the spiral. That little bastard. It's best to just clear the stage of enemies first, just to keep annoyance to a minimum. Underwater City *Treasure: Magic Necklace *Priest's Hint: "Punish that trickster." (4 HP) At the end of the stage, right before the exit, there's a graveyard with (obviously) a bunch of skeletons kickin' around in it. Clear them out first to make things easier (and to get some gems) and then touch each tombstone once to lure out a giant skelly for you to kill (again?). Once he's home, the chest will be unearthed. Silent Church *Treasure: Silver Gauntlet *Priest's Hint: "Punish that trickster, again." (4 HP) Destroy all six unlit torches and a lone fish will appear. Kill that fish and the chest comes out. I cannot recommend enough destroying all the other enemies first, especially that damn damn damn ice bomb that lurks near the back. Guardian of the Ruins *Treasure: Ferromin G *Priest's Hint: "Be sure to go inside, little lady." (5 HP) Let the boss do his electric spin attack and leap the bolts four different times and the chest will appear. To make it easier, kill the little fellow jellies and knock out one of the boss's arms (tentacles?) so there's only one bolt circling around. Waterways *Treasure: Coin Emblem *Priest's Hint: "This time? Be merciful." (5 HP) Just make a mad dash to the end of the stage and don't kill anything. If an enemy falls into the waterway and dies, that voids it, so be careful. Pull on those speed boots and just haul ass, staying on the top level just to be safe. Remember, not one thing can die. Zephyran Ruins Forest of Miasma *Treasure: Popular Charm *Priest's Hint: "You should take a break sometimes, child." (3 HP) Before entering the stage, head back to The Plains - Tutorial 3. There's a fisherman hanging around a river near the start. Approach him and after some yakity-yak you'll get a fishing pole. Throw it on and head now to the Forest of Miasma. Kill everything to open the exit and then fish in the small pool of water by the left wall. Catch any fish and the chest will pop up. Emperor-Bug's Tomb *Treasure: Ferromin FX *Priest's Hint: "Don't get any bug guts on you, now." (3 HP) Another stage where you can't touch water. Equip your air-dash boots and from the second pillar at the start, jump and air dash over to the cliff. From there, hop up onto the large stone larvae and clamber on down to the exit and the chest comes right up. The Windmill Bridge *Treasure: Earth Crystal *Priest's Hint: "You don't want to go anywhere TOO difficult, now." (4 HP) Keep those boots on and head straight forward, jumping and skidding through the air to clear the broken gap in the bridge. As soon as your girls-size-3s hit the bricks on the other side, the chest comes up to play. Engine Room *Treasure: Hallowed Charm *Priest's Hint: "When all else fails, try slaying all the monsters." (4 HP) Head to the bottom level of this pit of a stage. There's a large gear that you have to climb on and there's a lone wraith floating around. End him and then target the silver mushroom-shielder on top of the pole in the center. End his little life and the chest will show up. The Tempest *Treasure: Eskimo Shoes *Priest's Hint: "Just aim for the goal, child!" (5 HP) Get to the end inside 30 seconds. From the start, take the first left, follow the path until the first right. On that path, hop off and air-skip across the air multiple times to get to the little area near the top of the map that's by the exit. Make it in time and damn, you've got a chest. Mountain Summit *Treasure: Soul Pendant *Priest's Hint: "Now you must claim the Dragonslayer's Proof, child." (5 HP) You have to destroy both of the horns on the Wyvern. This is actually a lot less annoying then it seems. Gather a projectile spell and hit the thing with it, it doesn't matter the strength, and the winged beast'll come down to earth. Get in close and jump on at the sides of his head, attacking horizontally to hit both horns. They do have a decent HP, but just keep at it. Once both horns snap, you'll get your precious chest. Floating Gardens *Treasure: Cane's Staff *Priest's Hint: "Pass through without any tricks, little lady." (6 HP) Ignore all enemies and head to the left of the sole pillar on the west. There's a little outcropping cliff on the side of the stage. Drop onto it and then carefully traverse the many planks of wood that make a staircase downward, one by one. I found this really irritating and the best way to do it is to air dash from platform to platform. Once you hit the space at the end, the chest'll come right up. Sealed Palace Path to the Palace *Treasure: Miracle Charm *Priest's Hint: "This time? Just ride it out." (4 HP) Lay feet on every one of the floating platforms. The ones that make a path in the center are easy, but the other two require the use of air-dashing. It's pretty much a piece of cake and you get the chest once all platforms have held your weight. Crystal Hall *Treasure: Darkness Crystal *Priest's Hint: "Sometimes there's an order in which things must be broken."(5 HP) See those two big crystals on either side of the stage? Get 'em. Use magic to pop the crystals, easiest done from the staircases. Once they're both shattered, head down to the center of the pool and crack the barrel to get the chest to show up. You have to destroy the barrel AFTER the crystals. Crystals and then barrel. Remember that. Sealed Door *Treasure: Rocket Glove *Priest's Hint: "There is, very rarely, a reward for the cowards." (6 HP) After you clear the stage, stand up the risen platform right in front of the exit doors and make a mad dash to the entrance. Once you get about halfway down the stairs you first climbed to enter the stage, the chest should appear. You just have to haul ass from in front of the exit to midday down the stairs. Boy, these chests just want so much from you... The Silhouette *Treasure: Ferromin of some sort *Priest's Hint: "If you hit the right cheek, make sure to hit the left too." (7 HP) The chest here is a sadist and enjoys watching you get hurt. You have to get hit by one of every element as the boss attacks you. Once by fire, ice, wind and earth. To get the earth one, wait until the boss throws up an earth shield and then get smacked by its physical attack. The Showdown *Treasure: Legendary Shield *Priest's Hint: "This time, try humiliating them, utterly." (8 HP) Equip your fishing pole and cast it at the boss, hitting it with the lure. The hell. As soon as lure smacks boss, the chest will show up. The Last Battle *Treasure: Spirit Staff *Priest's Hint: "Three times... upon the magic circle." (9 HP) Maybe the easiest hidden chest to get in the game, all that you have to do is jump on each of each of the three circular platforms: the one on the left, in the center and the one on the right. A simple hop up and down and on the third the chest will show up. If you're coming in right from the Showdown, you can do this without any worry about the boss attacking you. The Lonely Ship *Treasure: Soul Pendant *Priest's Hint: "Time to fish the rarest fish, young lady." (10 HP) Bring a fishing pole! Jump off the side of the ship, over the lower parts of the rail and climb around on the platforms and edges until you get to the very tip of the bowsprit. Cast here and catch a Coelacanth. The chest will pop once it's wriggling in your smooth-skinned hands. It's up to you whether or not to clear out the bombs, but taking out two of them will make this a lot easier. Familiar Forest Accessing the Familiar Forest dungeons: Once you get every other stage marked 'clear' on the World Map, head to the Familiar Forest and approach the back, there's a scene and you have access. Forest, the First *Treasure: Sand Charm As soon as you start, right where you begin, turn right and drop off the platform. You'll fall onto a little outcropping with a barrel. Smash that mofo up and the chest will come right up. Forest, the Second *Treasure: Blamfisher RX After clearing all the enemies and opening the exit, there's a silver monster that'll come up near the upper-left of the map. Smash it up (it's another of those annoying shield mushrooms, or shield-shrooms if you will) and Mr. Chest will come out to play. Cave *Treasure: Water Emblem Bring a fishing pole (or clear the enemies so you can equip one) and head to the end of the spiral path that leads to the hole in the center and if you hug the edge you can see a pool of water across from it. You'll have to fuss around to get the right place to cast off, but once you catch a fish the chest will come right up. Rat Hole *Treasure: Ferromin L Wait for the boss to snarf an earth crystal and when he spits the spots of snow, get stuck in one of them on purpose. Repeat this three times and the chest will come up. Credits This guide was originally made by Brian C. AKA Lucy Caboosey. This guide has just been fan-edited, and we take no credit for its creation. Link to the original: https://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/980250-chantelise-a-tale-of-two-sisters/faqs/62755